


Sweet Thing

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, How Rickyl came to be, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group December 2015 Challenge, Romance, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl celebrate their first real Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the December Rickyl Writers Group challenge. I send all my love and appreciation to my dear friend Bella_Monoxide for using her amazing beta skills, twice. This fic is what it is because of her. I love you sweetheart! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.

Sweet Thing

 

Rick had not been on a run in ages. The last one he could remember was after they lost Hershel’s farm. It was not a supply run per say; it had been a hunt with Daryl, the day they had found the prison. He and the hunter had spent a considerable amount of time getting to know and trust each other since the loss of the farm. The aftermath of Shane's death had not only been the official end of his marriage to Lori, but it had also left him with a giant hole in his heart where his best friend had been.

Daryl had been there for him since that moment. The hunter had silently and decisively become his new best friend, confidant, and his second in command. That day when they were out hunting together, Daryl had made a confession; he told Rick that he had never had a best friend before. He told Rick that the faith and trust he had bestowed meant the whole world to him, and that he would always be by his side. Neither Shane, nor Lori had ever pledged that kind of loyalty to him, and the hunter's words went straight to his heart.

It wasn't until Judith's birth and Lori's death that the two men confessed their deep love for each other. Rick had been losing his mind with guilt over his wife, and had neglected the daughter he was not sure belonged to him, but Daryl stepped up. He had provided the little girl with food, shelter, and love; he had lead and protected their family in Rick's absence. When his mind broke out of the fog, he went to Daryl to express his gratitude; admissions were made on both sides, and the two men shared their first tender kiss.

*****************************************************************************

It took a long time for the Alexandrians to accept Rick and his family into their community. Differences in basic survival philosophy and resentment of the newcomers and their attempts to change the way they lived their lives, caused the suburbanites to ignore the danger that surrounded them. Only after too many of their family, friends and neighbors died, did the Alexandrians admit that Rick had been right; although some were still unsure of the new residents, most began to support Rick as an authority in their community. Daryl, however, had a very hard time accepting apologies and handing out forgiveness; he resented those people for their stupidity and rejection of reality. He was adamant with Rick about keeping their relationship between themselves and their family. In his opinion, those ignorant people did not deserve their protection, much less their trust. They were more than open with their family, however; the relationship between the two men was supported and encouraged. They would spend hot summer nights making out under the moonlight in the back yard; in the winter, they would cuddle up under a blanket in front of the fireplace.

 

Deanna, the official leader of the ASZ, announced they would be celebrating Christmas the next month, everyone went into Yuletide mode. Jessie, along with some of the other women, started baking cookies as well as planning a Christmas meal for the entire community. Tara, Abe, Glenn, and Maggie began to collect trees and decorations for the house; Daryl and Aaron planned supply runs for Christmas presents. The hunter already knew what his present to Rick was going to be, and had everything ready in advance. Rick however, was having a hard time deciding what to get for Daryl. Every time an idea would pop into his head, he would dismiss it for one reason or another. That is why he wanted to go on the last run for gifts, hopefully he would find something he hadn't thought of.

It was difficult to convince Daryl to let him take his place on the last run before the holiday, but a lazy, late morning in bed filled with kisses and orgasms finally did it. Daryl was always putty in his hands, and he used that to his advantage quite often. Two days before the appointed day of celebration, Rick took a team consisting of Carol, Tobin, and Abraham outside the gates to a shopping mall forty-five minutes away. They each had a list of items to pick up, except for Rick; he was only there for Daryl. He went his own way and walked through almost every shop in the mall. He ended up at an electronics store and picked up an ass ton of batteries and a CD player. Next stop was the music store, where he was surprised by two walkers as he turned into one of the aisles. He quickly pulled out his knife and dispatched them both; a man and a woman, who were wearing t-shirts with the store name on them. Rick knew exactly what he was looking for and picked a few CD's he knew Daryl liked and a few for himself, along with two special ones he would let Daryl choose from when the moment was right. Before he left to meet the rest of the group, Rick made a last minute decision and jumped in and out of another shop as fast as he could, taking something small and shiny from a broken display case.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Christmas morning, Rick woke up in Daryl's arms, his favorite place to be. His body was warm from the hunter's embrace and he didn't want to do anything to disturb this perfect moment. The rise and fall of Daryl's chest and his steady, calm heartbeat could have lulled Rick back to sleep, but the hunter woke just as Rick closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas baby," Daryl said in a husky, sleepy voice, as he tightened his hold on Rick and kissed the top of his curly head.

"Merry Christmas to you too beautiful." Rick replied and lifted his head from his hunter's chest to place a kiss on the man's lips. "This is the first one we've celebrated together. I want us to have a perfect day, love."

"Every morning I get to wake up with you in my arms is perfect Rick. I love you," Daryl said and brushed a curl out of his boyfriend's eyes. Rick moved his body over Daryl's to straddle him and the hunter looked up into the most beautifully hypnotic eyes he had ever seen; there were still times when he couldn't believe that Rick loved him as much he loved Rick. The leader took his boyfriend's mouth again, trailing kisses down his jawline and sucking on the spot directly below his ear. He began to grind his morning erection into Daryl's leg. "Ah fuck Rick, ya gotta stop." Daryl whined.

"Don't wanna," Rick replied as his hands drifted across Daryl's skin.

"I'm sure Judy is awake by now and looking for us. We don't want to miss her first Christmas. You'd kick your own ass and you know it." The leader sat up and gave Daryl a suspicious look.

"You're saying no?"

"I'm saying today is for our family, tonight is for us. You can wait till tonight, can't you? We made plans, remember."

Rick climbed off Daryl and rolled over on his back. "I remember, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to wait." Just then they heard Judy giggle and run past their door, with who sounded like Carl trying to catch her. "Alright, let's get downstairs before the excitement is over."

The whole family was waiting for them when they got to the living room. Carol had fixed some snacks and coffee, and everyone was sitting on the floor with presents surrounding them. Rick and Daryl sat together as Tara eagerly passed them colorfully wrapped boxes with their names on it. Daryl had never experienced a real Christmas before; one with family and presents, and was as excited as Judy to see what gifts his family had given him.

 

Judy opened hers first, with Carl's help. She mostly received clothes and books, but Daryl was proud to see that his gift was the hit of the day. He had found an action figure of a guy with a crossbow and motorcycle; the little girl squealed with delight and with her best vocabulary told everyone that she had a Papa Daryl to carry around with her.

Daryl was stunned by the amount of thought that had gone into the gifts he received. Abraham gave him a brand new hunting knife, Carol had made him a new quiver, Tara had found an ugly Christmas sweater with Santa Claus and reindeer on it, and Carl gave him a box of Reese's cups, which the hunter opened immediately. Rick's gifts were just as nice and thoughtful, with a sweater that matched Daryl's in his loot. After the presents had been opened, Carol and Rosita fixed breakfast while Rick and Daryl showed Judy how to play with her new toy.

The rest of the day was spent with their family; since moving to the safe zone they had not had the opportunity to spend time together as a group. Rick and Daryl stole kisses and touches when they thought no one was looking, but someone always was. They all met at Deanna's house for dinner and Daryl was uncomfortable the whole time, he still didn't like or trust these people. He stuck with Rick and Carol most of the night, but occasionally entered into conversation with Aaron and Eric; he had grown close to these two men, the only ones in this community who knew about him and Rick. The meal was spectacular; the hunter had bagged a turkey and wild boar and the women had cooked both to perfection. Most everyone stayed after dinner to talk and mingle, but Rick and Daryl snuck out to start their own celebration.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick led Daryl down the backstreets of Alexandria to an unoccupied house. Their hands and lips were all over each other by the time they reached the front porch steps. Stumbling over the threshold, the two men made their way towards the living room, where Rick had set up a small Christmas tree. He held Daryl in the doorway and pulled away from him; Daryl was confused for a moment until Rick pointed to something above their heads. The hunter smiled when he saw that he was standing under mistletoe. "You outdid yourself Mr. Grimes," he said as he leaned in to touch Rick's lips with his own. Their mouths opened to each other and Rick walked them further into the room, stopping suddenly in the center.

"You haven't seen anything yet Mr. Dixon," he replied in a low voice that sent shivers down Daryl's spine. Rick turned and went to the corner of the room where he had a small side table set up. "I got this for both of us, to keep in our room." Rick showed him the CD player and the hunter smiled so big he thought his face would split in two. "I grabbed a bunch of CD's; music you like, music I like. I even got something special for tonight." Daryl looked at the stack of music on the table; Jimi Hendrix, Alice Cooper, and The Sex Pistols just to name a few.

"Rick, I can't believe you found these. I never would have thought to pick up a CD player."

"I thought we could have a dance, if you want. I always liked going dancing with Lori, but she didn't care for it."

Daryl laughed, "How in the hell are we supposed to dance to Motley Crew?" he asked, and held up the CD for Rick to see.

"Those are for you to listen to whenever you want; I picked up something special for us." He reached behind the player and brought out two discs. One was Van Morrison, the other one, Bill Withers.

"What, no Barry White?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"That would have been too predictable I think. Besides, I used to have both of these CD's when I was in college, they worked pretty well."

Daryl eyed the other man with half assed suspicion. "I have no doubt," he said as his smile became wider.

"Your choice, who would you like to dance to?"

Daryl inspected the song list on each disc and finally made his choice. "Play this song." He pointed to the exact track he had chosen and gave the disc to Rick. The two men met in the center of the room; Rick put his hands on the hunter's hips, and Daryl put his arms around the other man's neck. A few seconds later, "Sweet Thing" by Van Morrison came through the speakers.

_And I will stroll the merry way_   
_And jump the hedges first_   
_And I will drink the clear_   
_Clean water for to quench my thirst_

Rick pulled Daryl tighter against his body and ran a hand up his back. The hunter relaxed into the other man’s arms and touched his forehead to Rick's.

_And I shall watch the ferry-boats_   
_And they'll get high_   
_On a blue ocean_   
_Against tomorrow's sky_

Their bodies swayed to the melody, soft and slow. Daryl had never danced before, at least not in another person's arms. His eyes closed and his fingers twisted in Rick's curls.

_And I will never grow so old again_   
_And I will walk and talk_   
_In gardens all wet with rain_   
_Oh sweet thing, sweet thing_   
_My, my, my, my, my sweet thing_

Without thought or hesitation, their lips met chastely; gliding and sliding over each other. Heartbeats in sync and breathing aligned, the two men continued to sway back and forth in each other's arms.

_And I shall drive my chariot_   
_Down your streets and cry_   
_Hey, it's me, I'm dynamite_   
_And I don't know why_

_And you shall take me strongly_   
_In your arms again_   
_In your arms again_   
_And I will not remember_   
_That I even felt the pain_

Rick's lips moved to the hunter's neck, where he licked and sucked gently on the soft skin. Daryl's head fell back onto his shoulders and he uttered a contented sigh. "I love you," Rick whispered against his skin. "You are my everything Daryl."

_And I will raise my hand up_   
_Into the night time sky_   
_And count the stars_   
_That's shining in your eye_

Both men were delirious with passion and arousal; their hands roamed each other's bodies in a whirlwind of movement. Breaths were coming short and hard and cocks strained against their confinements. Rick walked them backwards and to the sofa positioned against the wall. "I want to make love to you Daryl. I want to watch you come undone and feel your body tremble underneath me." The hunter's eyelids were at half-mast and his mind was clouded with want and need.

"I love you Rick. I love you so much, want you so much. Baby, please, I need you." Rick held Daryl's face in his hands, and kissed him slowly as he began to remove the hunter's clothes. Daryl moaned and panted as the heat of Rick's touch warmed his skin and set his blood on fire. Rick sat him on the sofa with great care and removed his own clothes before sitting next to Daryl. Rick pulled the other man onto his lap to straddle him and gripped him by the hips. He lavished Daryl's neck and chest with his mouth and tongue. "Rick, I need you inside me; I need to feel you," the hunter begged.

"Alright darling, I won't make you wait any longer," the man replied in a deep, husky voice. Rick took two fingers and ran them across Daryl's lips. He received them into his mouth and licked them until they were wet enough, then Rick reached around and touched his entrance. The hunter gasped in anticipation of his lover's touch, and buried his face in the man's neck. When Rick's fingers breeched the tight ring of muscle, Daryl exhaled sharply and tightened his hold around the other man's neck. "That's it darling." Rick whispered in his ear as he pumped and scissored his fingers inside the man. Daryl soon began to move his hips in rhythm with Rick's digits. Despite the lowered temperature and the lack of a heating unit in the house, the lovers began to sweat; the heat within them and between them close to boiling point. "Are ready for me, my love?" Rick asked with staggered breath, his own arousal almost too much to bare.

"Yessss," Daryl hissed as Rick, once again, brushed over his most sensitive spot. The loss of Rick's touch was agonizing, but brief, as the hunter felt himself lifted, his cheeks spread by large, strong hands. When Rick lowered him onto his rock hard member, he praised Daryl for his beauty and devotion, and gave the man promises for their future. Daryl moved himself up and down on his lover’s cock, moaning and shaking when he felt the head hit its mark. "Fuck baby. You always feel so good inside me," he said as Rick grabbed his hips and moved him along at a faster pace. Rick had not touched his cock yet, but Daryl did not care; the man had made him come many times before without exterior touch. Daryl's length was leaking, purple, and currently wedged between their bodies; he was getting what he needed without his lover's hand. Release for both men was fast approaching, and Rick took the initiative and once again quickened his pace and force, slamming his lover down onto his thighs until the man was screaming his name and shooting a fountain of hot come between their bodies. When Rick felt the splash of Daryl's seed on his chest, he came undone with ferocity, and both men were moaning and writhing as one.

As they sat together, Daryl remaining on Rick's lap, the two men whispered sweet words of love and devotion while brushing their fingers through each other's hair. Rick then stood and went into the kitchen to get a towel; he used it to clean himself and Daryl up. "Shit, I forgot something," Rick mumbled under his breath.

"You didn't need a condom, we discussed that a long time ago." Daryl said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not that," Rick replied, pulling his underwear up his legs, and picking his pants up off the floor. Daryl couldn't see what he was doing exactly, but when the man turned around, he dropped to his knees. "Daryl, I love you; I think I always have. You are my world; you are my light in the darkness. I meant it when I told you I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me?"

Daryl sat there, staring at the golden band Rick held out to him. "Fuck Rick! Why did you have to go and do that?" The other man's mouth hung open in shock as Daryl stood up and on shaky legs, put his boxers back on and walked to the corner of the room to picked up his own pants. He pulled a small black box from the right front pocket. "That was my idea dammit." The hunter got on his knees next to his lover and opened the box. "I was going to propose to you until you distracted me."

"So . . . I guess this is a yes?" Rick replied smiling.

Daryl could not help but smile back at him. "Of course it is dumbass. Even though you stole my thunder." He took the ring from the box and placed it on Rick's finger, and the other man returned the gesture.

"Technically, this means we're married now, ya know." The leader said. Daryl thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Never thought I'd be married," he said. "Are we gonna tell everybody right away, or keep this to ourselves for a while?"

"We could wait a couple of days; enjoy having a little secret. You know, when we do make the announcement, our family will want to have a party or a ceremony. It would be a great way to ring in the New Year." The two men looked into each other's eyes for the longest time until Rick asked Daryl if he was ready to go home.

"Yeah," he replied, "I want to consummate our marriage in our own bed."


End file.
